


you look like the kind of boy who's tired of speakin'

by sabaccshots



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Men Crying, Mommy Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Strap-Ons, but in a fun sexy way, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaccshots/pseuds/sabaccshots
Summary: anakin loves a woman that puts him in his place, and you're happy to help.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Original Female Character(s), Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Anakin Skywalker/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	you look like the kind of boy who's tired of speakin'

**Author's Note:**

> (previously posted in my star wars kinktober 2020 challenge!)

“You’ve been such a good boy, sweetheart,” you murmured gently, settling down in his lap.

He was beautiful like this, wrists tied above his head, lying perfectly still. He was stripped down for you, a glinting sheen of sweat shining on the muscles of his chest, biceps flexing as he held his hands in their binds. His eyes were just a bit glazed over, lids heavy and lashes wet with tears from the orgasm you’d denied him before.

It was sweet, you thought, how desperate he was. His full lips were bitten and swollen, falling open a bit at your praise. The prettiest little whimpers had been spilling from them just before when he’d begged for you to let him come.

“ _Please, mommy,_ ” he pleaded. “ _Feels so good… please let me, I’ll be a good boy_.”

“ _Shhh,_ _not yet, baby,_ ” you’d admonished, pulling your hand away from his cock. The whine he let out was absolutely broken.

Anakin was just so fun to tease, it was hard to help yourself, especially knowing just how much the delicious torture got him off.

You were still fully dressed, tight black dress and towering heels that you knew he loved you in. You held a power over him that he couldn’t quite understand, oftentimes just the sound of your voice could cause him to lose his composure, desperate to please you.

And now you sat above him, raking your nails down his chest, making him let out the prettiest little moans you’d ever heard.

“Tell mommy what you want, love,” you teased, brushing the hair from his face. You cradled his cheek in your hand, and he nuzzled into it, kissing your palm.

“Want… I w-- _fuck_ ,” he gasped, arching up as you pinched at his nipple.

“Oh, Anakin,” you said sharply, tweaking his nipple again and watching him buck up into the bite of it. “That filthy mouth… I thought you knew better than that.”

He looked up at you with pleading eyes, tugging at the binds on his wrists again.

“I’m sorry,” he gasped, leaning up as best he could and baring his throat. “I-I didn’t mean to…”

“Do I need to gag you?” You said, slipping your fingers between his lips. “Because I’d be happy to shove something into that pretty mouth.”

He shook his head desperately, but made no move to stop sucking on your fingers.

“Oh, no? My fingers are enough to help you remember?” You mocked him.

“Yes, mommy,” he murmured around them, sucking them even deeper.

You ran a hand through his hair, scratching at his scalp. His eyes glazed over even further.

“And what if I fucked you with those fingers, hm?” You asked, and his eyes widened. “What if I just stretched you out for me? Would you still be a good boy if I got your favorite toy and fucked you open?”

He was drooling around your fingers now, panting and moaning, “ _please, mommy, I’ll be so good_.”

You grinned wickedly, slowly sliding your fingers from his mouth and capturing his lips in a kiss.

“Yeah, that’s right,” you purred, sliding your hand between his thighs, slick fingers brushing over his hole. “My pretty little boy is always good for me.”

He melted under the praise, pretty whimpers escaping him when you began to work your first finger inside.

“ _Mommy_ ,” he gasped, muscles flexed and taut as he arched up.

“Does that feel good, sweetheart?” You asked coyly, sliding it in all the way to the knuckle. 

“S-So good, please, more, I need it,” he begged, head falling back against the pillows.

“You _need_ it?” You teased, slowly beginning to work it in and out. “You’re just so tight, baby. You need to let me open you up. It just feels so good when I take my time with you, little one.”

He couldn’t hold back the soft noises now, letting them spill from his lips like a prayer of need.

You worked him open slowly, only beginning to press your second finger inside after he was relaxed enough to take it. Gingerly, you began to curl your fingers, brushing right up against that sensitive spot inside him.

“Oh!” He cried out, hips coming up off the bed before you steadied him with a hand on his stomach. “Mommy, _please_ , that feels so good… th-thank you, _thank you_.”

You giggled at his eagerness, stroking over his hip sweetly with your free hand as he other coaxed sweet little moans from him.

“Love seeing you like this, my good boy,” you praised, going just a bit deeper now. “So pretty when you beg for me.”

“Do _anything_ for you,” he said breathlessly, his neglected cock jumping at the praise. “J-Just wanna be your good boy.”

You smirked at him, leaning down to brush your lips against his ear.

“You’re _always_ a good boy for me.”

He shivered when you said it, clenching around your fingers.

You giggled into his neck, pressing slow kisses up and down his throat.

“You want me to fuck you now, baby?” You murmured. “You want your favorite little toy?”

He nodded desperately, eyes wide and pleading.

“Please, _please_ , mommy, I need it so bad.”

You pulled your fingers from him slowly, tangling your other hand in his hair and pulling him in for a kiss that left him breathless.

“Now, if I untie your wrists, will you behave?”

He nodded feverishly, and you released the binders on the headboard. Taking each of his wrists in your hands, you kissed them gently, placing them down at his sides. 

“Keep them there.”

You climbed off of him, sliding off your heels as you moved to the dresser, taking out the harness and the toy that left him drooling. 

Slowly, you tugged the straps of your dress down your shoulders, his eyes fully trained on you. You pulled it down past your chest, down your hips, letting it fall to the floor, leaving you completely bare underneath.

Anakin swallowed thickly when he saw you step into the harness and adjust the toy inside of it, thick and heavy, it made his cock throb just to look at it.

You smirked at him as you retrieved a little bottle from the dresser drawer, using it to slick up the toy as you moved back toward him.

“You want it, sweetheart?” You taunted, kneeling on the bed between his spread thighs.

“ _Yes,_ ” he whimpered. “ _Please_ fuck me, mommy… been so good, _please_ , I want… w-want you to…”

You cupped his cheek in your hand again, brushing his face softly.

“What do you want me to do, my pretty boy?”

The praise made him blush, a pretty little flush rising to his cheeks.

“Want you to fuck me _hard_ ,” he whispered. “Want _everything_ … w-want you to ruin me.”

He looked up at you through thick, wet lashes, eyes flooded with desperation.

You gripped his hair tightly in your fist, tugging him up for a filthy kiss. He moaned into your mouth, lips falling open to let you inside. 

Your other hand crept up the underside of his thigh, squeezing at it and spreading his legs further apart.

Sharply, you nipped at his lower lip, making him gasp.

“You want it hard, baby boy?” You murmured, lining up the toy with his hole.

“ _Please_ , mommy,” he begged, hands fisting the sheets beside him.

Slowly, gently, you worked the tip of the toy inside him, reveling in the sweet moans he gave you when his head fell back.

“Oh, _that’s it_ ,” you whispered, slowly working it in further. “Take it just like that for me.”

“ _Ah!_ ” He cried, feeling you bottom out, hips pressed flush to his. “ _Yes…_ th-thank you, mommy.”

You groaned as you let him adjust to you, his panting breaths and soft whimpers making you lean down to kiss him. You smoothed your hand over his chest, leaving goosebumps in your wake.

“ _Move,_ ” he whispered. “Please?”

You rocked your hips slowly, thrusting in and out as gently as you could until he relaxed, taking you in like he was made for it.

You kissed along his neck, nipping gently at his ear.

“You want it harder, sweetheart?” You murmured. “You need mommy to _ruin_ you?”

He was panting now, still grasping at the sheets. You hadn’t told him he could touch you yet, and he was _still_ listening, still behaving, even as desperate as he was.

“Put your hands on me, baby,” you commanded softly. “Wanna feel you touch me when I fuck you.”

“Thank you,” he gasped breathlessly, hands coming up to grip your waist, your hips, your breasts, desperate for anything he could finally reach.

You wrapped one of his legs around your hip, grinding deeper than you had before.

“That’s my good boy,” you whispered, pulling your hips back just to slam into him hard.

“ _Mommy!_ ” He cried out, gripping tightly to your waist.

You fucked into him harder now, giving him exactly what he wanted. He whined and begged with every thrust, little moans being pushed out of him.

“You’re so pretty like this,” you breathed, thrusting in deep. “So _desperate_ for me.”

“Yes!” He whined, palming your breasts as you leaned over him. “All for you, _anything_ for you.”

You hummed lowly, pressing your lips to his neck and snaking a hand between your bodies. He moaned your name breathily when you wrapped your fingers around his cock, hard and aching to be touched.

“You’ve been so good for me, baby. So good for mommy.”

He nodded dazedly, steady streams of whines and moans falling from his lips.

“Would you come for me, love? My pretty boy, come on, let me feel you come. Let me see you make a mess of yourself.”

Tears were leaking from his eyes now, more desperate than ever for his release.

“Y-Yes,” he choked, arching up into your touch. “Thank you, mommy, thank you, _thank you, fuck!_ ”

He moaned brokenly as he came, thrusting weakly into your fist as he spurted all over his stomach, all the way up to his chest.

You fucked him through it, grinding in deep and nudging over the spot that made him _cry_.

He squeezed your arm softly, and you released your grip, slowly easing the toy out of him.

He was _gorgeous_ , blue eyes shimmering with tears and hair messy on the pillow. He was looking up at you like you created the stars, wide-eyed and wondrous.

“Sweetheart,” you said softly, taking him into your arms and lying him on your chest. “You did so good… so good for me.”

He hummed dazedly, snuggling into your arms and pillowing himself on your chest.

“Thank you,” he whispered. “Needed that… Needed you.”

You littered kisses all over his face, combing your hand through his messy hair.

“Anything for you, my good boy.”


End file.
